Secert Santa
by DeathTheKidSymmetry88
Summary: Tittle pretty much say's it all. Sorry if there is mistakes i finished before new year.
1. Chapter 1

Death:This story is for my little sis. Crona is a guy **Happy late birthday and Merry Christmas to my other sis.**

* * *

_**Crona prov**_

"Maka please explain why that...thing is here? He was kicked put of this school for a reason." Death the kid grumbled as Maka ignored him.

"I-I-I-I'm so-sorry." I curled into the corner.

"Ignore him Crona he's just a stuck up Shinigami." Maka said as she held out her hand.

"Okay." I slowly got up.

"He's still not suppose to be here."

Maka glared at him. "Any way."She smiled at me. "Draw a name out." She held out a black hat.

"F-f-for what?"

"Christmas is coming you need be someones a Secret Santa. Where going to celebrate Christmas in Kid's house?"

"Okay."I picked out a piece of paper and looked at it. "Maka...what if it doesn't have a name b-b-but it has a number."

"Well I can guess it's Kid...Well put your name in here to."She gave me a pencil and a strip of paper.

"Okay."I wrote it and put it in the hat.

"Maka please stop ignoring me and answer my question."

"Just draw a name." She shoved the hat in his face.

"Fine...Shit."

_**Kid Prov**_

"Fine." I dug threw the paper coshing I glanced at it. "Shit."

"Who'd ya get?"

"Answer my question and I'll tell you."

"Fine Shinigami-sama said He could come back this semester."

"But didn't he betray us tw-"

"Who'd you get?"

He singed. "Crona."

"Perfect maybe you can get to know each other better." She lean near him. "He goes shopping every Monday...Oh, your in luck today is Sunday." She smiled.

"Great Shinigami." Now I need to find out what he likes.

-Next day-

"Wh-wh-what else d-d-do we need?"

"Four bags of Candy...or else?" Why did this have to happen to me.

_Okay so all I have to do is follow him all day and see what he wants. I hid behind a tower of canned fruit. He went behind the wall. There he-...wait that one can is missing. I can't leave it like this I moved the top can to the missing slot. Okay no- Shit where is he?Wait it's tilted if I move this here and that there push that down there and-"Shit were is Crona."_

"_W-w-why do you n-need me?"_

"_Oh."I jumped. "I...um...wanted to carry the basket for you." That's not gonna help shit what to do what to do-_

"_O-okay." He looked at his feet._

"_What?"_

"_O-o-o-okay...y-y-you can carry th-the b-b-b-basket...if you w-w-w-w-want."_

"_So what else do you need?"_

"_M-m-meat...Ragnarok wanted steak for dinner."He smiled... very cutely._

"I think that's all."

"It better be all." I thought.

"Th-th-thank you...Shinigami-senpai."

I couldn't help but turn red. "Y-you don't have to put me in a higher level. You can just call me Kid. I'm not older than you...I don't think...how old are you?"

"mumble mumble mumble."

"What?"

"mumble mumble mumble."

"What?"

"I don't know!" He yelled out.

"You don't know how old you are?When were you born."

He looked at the floor hiding his eyes with his bangs. "I-I-I-I-I don't know that ether."

"Well...do you know what year you were born?"

"No..."

"Well let's head back...your living in the school...r-right." _Shit why am I stuttering? _

"Yes...Shinigami-sama allowed me to return...thanks to Maka."

"That's nice"We paid for the items and left the store. "So...Crona Christmas is coming do you want anything in particular?"

"Christmas?...Oh but isn't that the school party?"

"No it's celebrated almost every where. It's a day you give a gift to someone special. In our school we draw names to see who has to give presents to someone else."

"Oh...Sorry I've never heard of Christmas."

"There's no need to apologize. Your not getting in trouble or anything."

"K-k-kid...um...what color do y-y-you like?"

"Hu? What color...black I guess. Why do you ask?"

"Um...no no reason j-j-just curious."

"What's your favorite color Crona?"

"I don't know how to deal with having a favorite color."

"Christmas flowers buy one get one free!" A store seller yelled.

"Christmas flowers?"

"Yes ma'am the nicest one's around. Would you like to buy one." He stared at them with an aw expansion

"There lovely but-"

"We'll take them."

"Kid?"

"If you like them we'll take them."

"But...I don't wanna be a bother." He stared at his feet.

"It's none really think of it as a early Christmas present." I paid for them and gave them to him.

"Th-th-thank you...Kid."

"Your welcome." I couldn't help but think he was so cute even if it was a boy. I dropped him off at the school gate. I mentally slapped myself when I got home noticing I had already given him a present. Would this count?...Not really well at least I know he he likes flowers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Death: Waring there is a lemon/lime in this story beware. Don't read if you don't like scene like that.**

* * *

_**Crona Prov**_

The light turned on as Maka yelled. "It's time to exchange presents!"

"Crona could you come with me." Kid grabbed my hand and leading me besides the Christmas tree. He held out a small box. "This is for you...I'm your Secret Santa." Opening it to reveal a watch with silver Roman numerals and a silver Skull in the middle.

"Th-th-thank you...um...I...um..."

"Aw Kid I was gonna give Maka's present there." Soul popped out of no where.

"Why here?" Kid asked. He pointed above us where a plant was hanging. "Oh, Shit."

"What's that?" I asked stupidly wanting to hit myself.

"According to Christmas custom, any two people who meet under a hanging of mistletoe are obliged to...Kiss." Maka glared at soul. "I don't remember that being in the Christmas decorations."

"Well...a friend said he wanted it there." Soul backed away from the book that materialized out of nowhere. "Well aren't you gonna kiss him Kid? It's custom?"

"No he doesn't have to-"

"It's tradition right?" Kid asked.

"Well yes but you don-"

What happen next surprised everyone including the Shinigami himself. He really didn't noticed it was a make out session in till the demon sword squeaked when he was pushed into the wall. Having to be ripped apart by Maka.

"Soul." Maka growled glaring at him. If looks could kill he'd been dead right now.

"Right, Kid l-lets go." Soul pushed him back.

"Wait!" He went back and kissed Crona seven more times before being Maka-Chopped and fainted.

"Soul take him away! If he behave he can come to dinner."

"Yes ma'am!" Soul dragged Kid's dead body away.

"Now what am I going to do?" I looked at the watch.

"So did you give him his present?"

"No." I sighed

-_**Kid Prov**_-

"Ow my head...How did I get here?...Who knows?" I walked to the door. I couldn't open the door. "It's locked?" I tried turning the knob it wouldn't budge. "Hello! Anyone out there!" I banged on the door.

"Oh, Kid your up!"

"Soul great! Let me out!"

"No can do Kid!"

"Why?"

"Maka said to keep you in here in till dinner!"

"But-"

"Do you think am happy about it!"

I looked around. "There's gotta be a another way out of here. Looking around I noticed this wasn't my room. Luckily it was symmetrical. "The window!" I looked out. It's pretty high...maybe if I-

"Watcha doing?" A small little cat said.

"Blair! Perfect!"

"Hu?" The kitten tilted her head.

"Blair you gotta help me."

"What's in it for me?"

"Um...My credit card."

"Soul! I wanna play!" I heard Blair's voice through the door.

"Blair I can't I'm on-"

"I want to play!" She wined.

"I'm sorry Maka!" I herd his foot steps as he ran away.

"Scythe boy?" The door became unlocked.

"Thank you Blair!" I got my card out. "Here you go."

"Yay!" She ran off.

I looked at the clock "8 o'clock it's time for dinner." I walked down to the hall to the dining room. The party ended at 8 so the house was pretty much empty.

"Where's Kid?" Liz asked.

"He should be here- There he is." Maka said.

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

Maka looked around. "Where's Soul?"

"He said he had to go to the bathroom." I sat down right in front of Crona. Ignoring Maka's glares.

"Kid can you go get the drinks?" Liz asked.

"Sure." I walked into the kitchen seeing no one around I quickly dumped one drink into the sink filling it with some thing that would make it a very fine night indeed. "I'm back." giving Crona his drink first I gave the rest of them out.

"Soul's taking long don't you think _Kid_?"

Shit. " I saw Blair a while ago maybe she saw Soul."

"I forgot about her...I should go look for them."

"Wait Maka the foods done ,and I'm pretty sure he'll be back in a bit." Tsubaki set some food in front of Black*Star. "Can you help me set the table?"

"I-I-I-I-I'll help." Crona said.

"Okay." Tsubaki smiled. "The plates are set just give it to them. Also the middle one is Kid's plate."

"Okay." Crona was about to get Kid's plate when Maka popped out grabbing his plate first.

"Here let me help." Maka also grabbed another. She went back. Giving me my plate she leaned in "I'm watching you Kid." whispered.

I only smiled. "There's no need to worry Maka." She looked at me not understanding what I meat by that. "You have to let him go eventually." I smirked as her face turned red with anger. "Kid you-"

"M-Maka are you okay?" Crona asked.

"Yeah I'm fine it's just a little hot in here." She sat back down glaring at me.

"Food! About time!" Ragnarok can out. Scoping Crona food and drink in his long tongue swallowing all of it including the plate and cup. "Ragnarok!"

"I thought this might happen so I made an extra plate of food here." Tsubaki handed him a plate. "Let me get you something to drink." She came back with a cup.

Shit now there's no way to get him in bed now. I sighed Oh well there's always new years...his other present he still hasn't seen it yet...has he. Maybe I can have some fun right now. I slowly lifted Crona's dress with my foot. He stopped eating staring at me with wide eyes.

"Is something wrong Crona?" Maka asked.

I leaned on my hand putting one finger on my mouth. He got the message.

"No n-n-n-n-nothing is wrong." He smiled awkwardly. I continued to lift his dress till my foot was on his lap. He was clearly freaking out by this.

"So did you guys enjoy the party?" I broke the silence.

"Yeah, I enjoyed it in till the Secret Santa time. That was a bothersome hour." Maka glared at me.

"Well, I rather enjoyed it...Right Crona?"

"Um...I-I-I-I-I-I-I-" I stared kneeing his stomach. "I-I guess it was nice...What about you Tsubaki."

"Well, Black*Star tried to climb the tree it was fun to see everyone trying to stop him." She giggled.

"Ha, I could have climbed that tree with my eyes close! If I can't do a simple task like that I could never-"

"Any way what about you Liz?" I asked I was in no mood to hear him talk about how awesome he _thinks_ he is.

"If it wasn't for the fact that Patty and Black*Star called me mother and made me lose a hot guy. It was alright."

"It was so funny!" Patty said.

"Patty! Eat with your mouth close!"

"Hic." It all went silent when Crona apparently got hiccups. "Oh...um...Hic...Hic..."

"Crona you have hiccups."

"Do I?" She tilted his head. "Hic...Hic..." His hand stared drawing designs on my ankle.

The wine! It probably had more affect since his blood drank it. This is my chance better take him away before he acts strange. "Crona why don't you go up and rest for a while. Besides it's a long walk back to the school."

"Hic, okay which room should I take?" His face was a bit red.

"Last room down the hall on the left." I winked at him. He smiled clearly drunk. "Hic-okay." He stared walking to the door in a wobbly manner.. "Good nig-Hic." He said as he walked away.

"Kid that wasn't your room right?" Maka asked.

"No, do you think I'd do such a thing?"

"Hm."

"Don't worry Maka that's the guest room it right across my room." Liz winked at me.

Dose she know? Wouldn't she stop me if she did? That room is clearly across my room. I toke a sip of my drink.

"Okay."

"If it makes you feel better I'll lock Kid's door shut." I choked on my drink entering a coughing fit.

"You know I have keys too right?"

"No I took thous a long time ago."

"Aw, shit." I mumbled.

"Kid you traitor." Soul entered the room. "You told Blair to chase me didn't you?"

"Hu? I saw Blair after you unlocked the door she ran out of the window."

"Then..."

"Soul...You let Kid escape?"

"No well you could say th-"

"Maka-Chop!"

"Well it's late we should be heading home." Maka dragged soul body to the door. "Bye. Oh and Kid if I hear one thing from Crona about you that I don't like.

Get ready for some pain." She smiled. "Bye!"

"We should go home to." Tsubaki said. "Thank you for the meal." Black*Star walked in front of her going on about becoming a god.

"We should head back to our room's to. Let's go Patty oh and Kid."

"What?"

"Be gentle."

So she did know what I had in mind. "I'll try." I walked to my room ,but instead of going right I went left. Not really bothering to knock I entered the room. "Crona~ you here?" I locked the door behind me.

-(Lemon Warning)-

"Hic."

"Where are you hiding?"

"Hic." I saw a pair of feet under the bed.

"Ah, there you are?" I pulled him out. "Why are you hiding?" I pouted.

"Hic." He started trembling in my arms.

"Hu? Why so scared?" I pushed him on the bed. "There's no need to worry." I went down to his ear. "I'll try to be gentle." I whispered licking the shell of his ear.

"Hic...So you wanna have some fun-hic?" He somehow manged to flip me over ,so he was straddling me.

"Crona." I admit I was shocked. I felt myself get red under him. How did he even mange to do this. I thought I would be the guy in this relationship.

"Hic- You wanted to have some fun...right?"

"Yes I did say that...so...what are you waiting for." I felt my self go hard. "Let's have some fun." I went up and kissed him. Flipping him back on the bed still in lip lock. Maybe I gave him to much. The kiss has a strong

taste of alcohol and tasted a little like vanilla.

"K-k-k-ki-Hic I don't know how to play-Hic."

"Then let me show you. Who ever loses takes their clothes off first."

"But-hic-" I kissed him again letting my tongue explore his mouth. His tongue wasn't to shy to reply it quickly tried to dominate the situation. Sadly he lost meaning his dress comes off first. He tried to pull it back down. Biting his tongue he let go allowing me to yank it off his body. Breaking the kiss to see him. "Hic." He covered his chest.

"You don't need hide anything your not a girl anyway ,so there's no need to." I pulled his hand away. "Besides I wanna see."

"Hic." He attempted to run but I wasn't going to let him. Pulling his hand I brought him back on the bed.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Hic-" I kissed him meshing our lips together not really caring if it hurt him. I bit down on his lip to open his mouth ,but he kept it firmly closed. I snickered his pathetic display was just so cute. My hand sneaked down kneeing his still clothed member. He moaned in such an alluring way he had to resist to just take him now ,but I wanted to have some fun first. Taking advantage of the noise I slipped my tongue in his mouth. Parting only to take a breath. "Wai-Hic Kid my dick feels funny-Hic."

"Wait...What did you say?"

"I-Hic-said that my dick feels funny."

"Say it again."Starting to put wet kisses on his neck he moaned.

"What?"

"I want you to say dirty things."

"What to you mean-hic-dirty."

"Say things like..." I went up meeting his dark blue eyes. "I want you to fuck the living Shinigami out of me."

"I-Hic-want you to fuck the living shini-hic-gami out of me."

"Okay." I pulled down his feminine under wear. Exposing his member. The young Shinigami felt his own give a painful throb. Taking off his jacket he stared down at his drunk demon sword. "It will be my pleasure but first. I went down blowing cool air on his cock.

"Hic-what are you-" He stopped yelping in fear at the sudden sensation of the Shinigami's tongue on his member. "Hic!"

"You like that...don't you." The licked the tip sucking softly.

"Ahh-Hic." The swords man unconsciously trusted for more. The Shinigami responded quickly putting as much as he could into his mouth. Sucking a bit harder Crona only moaned and hiccuped. "Hic-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-Hic!" He came into my mouth his thighs trembled when I massaged them.

"See wasn't that fun?" I went back up kissing him softly. He tried to push me away biting my lip a bit.

"Hic-I-I don't know how to-Hic- deal with this." he turned his head away.

"Come on Crona~ I said I wanted to have some fun. Or will you dare disobey a Death God?" I think he's getting over the alcohol. I better finish this fast.

"Hic-I-"

"Please Crona do this for me." I bit his exposed neck leaving a mark. "Give _me_ a Christmas present."

"Hic-No...Th-then I'll be your Christmas present." I smiled.

"Then.." I toke off my pants and boxers. "BonAppetit." I turned him around entering slowly.

He gasped at the new feeling. "Hic!" He cringed at the pain squeezing the near by pillow. As the Shinigami trusted harder into him. "Hic-!" He moaned as I hit a certain spot. "Hic!" I could help but go faster as I felt my self ready to come.

"Darn it Crona."

"Hic."

"God...I-"

"Hic."

"Crona!" I moaned when I finally came in him. Falling on his back our pants echoing around the room. Good thing he isn't a girl.

"Hic."

"Um...Crona are you still-"

"Hic."

"Drunk?"

"Hic."

"Crona?"

"Hic."

"Those hiccups of yours are starting to get annoying."

"Hic."

"Crona." I turned him around to find out he was sleeping.

"Hic."

I sighed, "Good Night Crona." I got off the bed noticing a seeing a two lumps on his dress. Picking them up i saw one was his present and the other was still wrapped in paper and had a tag that said for Death the Kid. "Well it is for me right?" I opened it and chuckled. "No wonder you didn't give it to me." Looking back at the item I smiled kissing his cheek. It was the same watch I had given him. "Merry Christmas Crona.

* * *

**Death: Please tell me what you think. THis is my first lemon. so sorry if it sucks.I know it was late i was gonna updated for today any way. Read next Chapter to find out why. **


	3. Chapter 3

Kid prov

"My head hurt...ow" Crona woke up rubbing his head.

"Good Morning my dear." I kissed his cheek.

"Kid! Wh-wh-what are y-y-y-you doing h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-?"

"Here?"

"Yeah, here."

"Well after what happen last night it's kinda hard to stay away." I was about to kiss him but he turned away. "What?"

"Kid your na-na-na-naked!"

"So I am...you are too." I looked at him. He looked down covering him self with the thin blanket that was pretty transparent. "It's noting I haven't seen." I assured him as his face turned red.

"Wh-wh-what happened l-l-last night."

"Let's just say...you and I had the best time of our lives."

"Hu?"

"I'll tell you later for now you haven't seen you other Christmas present have you?"

"No...Sorry."

"You don't have to apologize for everything...I got you two since one wouldn't be symmetrical." I showed him the case.

"Um..."

"It's the number on the top."

**January 1**

"What that?"

"It's your brithday."

"H-h-h-how did you get it?"

"It was written in Medusa's Journal."

He hugged me. "Thank you Kid." After realizing what he did he let go.

"Aw I had a nice spot to...Anyway how about you come to my house for New Years? I can make a party."

"When's New Years?"

"January first."

"Oh...What New Years celebrated for?"

"It to start a new year fresh. You start the year how you end it. So most people are happy that day."

"Oh...I should get my clothes on." I grabbed her hand.

"Aw aren't you in the mood for round two?" I pulled him back on the bed.

"Round two?"

"Yup I'm gonna show you exactly what happened last night."

Death:Lame chapter but oh well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Death: Happy New year. I'd stayed up till 12 for new years so please review!**

* * *

Crona Prov

"So Crona did Kid do anything while you were here for the holidays?" Maka asked me.

"N-n-n-n-no...I don't think." _Sorry Maka but it's for Kid's sake._

"Okay...thank god."

"Here put this on." Liz gave us blue hat's that said 2011 and kiss and be kissed.

"Liz why dose it have Kiss and be Kissed?" Maka asked.

"It's this years theme." The whole Crew had decided to go to New york for The New Years Celebration In Times Square.

"Okay..."

"Well Maka nice seeing you here." Kid smiled wearing the same hat as everyone else. "Since it says that might as well."

"Do what?" Maka asked.

"This." Kid suddenly cupped my waits and kissed me. As a camera man zoomed in on us.

"Then." Soul also kissed Maka. As the Camera went to them.

"Meet me in my room after this."

"Okay."

"KID!" Maka growled.

"What? If we stayed at my house maybe I wouldn't have done that. WE also came late because of you so don't start with me!"

"Because of you the whole world will see...me...kiss...Soul...My...mom...could...have...see..that..."

"Hey were starting the count down!" Black*Star yelled.

All the crowed started , "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1!"

Kid bent down to Kiss me again. "Happy birthday Crona." With angry Maka held down by Soul. We stated our New Years. As the confetti filled with wishes flew.

"Let me go." She ran from Soul's grip. "Happy birth day Crona."

-(I really don't know what happen next Sorry)-

"Happy birthday Crona." He pushed me ageist the door.

"Y-y-y-you said that already."

"So what to you want for your birth day?"

"...you..."

This apprently shocked the shinigami intill he smirked. "Fine then.."He kissed me. "Then enjoy."

Fished before new years!

Please review


End file.
